Being Empty Just Makes It Easier
by doctorHolmestuck
Summary: Steam Powered Giraffe x Supernatural Crossover: Peter VI was experimenting with blue matter again but something went wrong this time. Something's in the robots and now it's spread to the humans. Peter needs the help of the Winchester brothers to get the demons out of his staff before they do something no one can undo. And before they get him.


Peter just kept running. He couldn't look back. He wouldn't be able to deal with himself if he did. Somehow something had gone wrong with his latest experiments with blue matter portals and this time it hurt everyone but him. Even the automatons.

He didn't understand how it worked but everyone back at the manner had become possessed with something he had never seen before. The simplest thing he could think of was it was demonic control but he wasn't sure. Either way, he thought, robots are a heck of a lot more terrifying when they have even less of a soul than before.

The Spine always looked at you and seemed so normal and dashing until his grip got just a bit too tight.

Rabbit just kept glitching and her voice got even deeper.

Hatchworth would just follow you around like a puppy before opening his hatch. Oh god, the hatch. That's what got Michael, Matt, and Steve. He saw them trying to help Hatchworth but they got too close and...

Peter wondered how long it would take him to get the screams out of his head.

As demons the humans seemed so sweet. Michael would go up and hug you but wouldn't let you go. Matt would be getting you to listen to his latest jazz tune before he turned. Steve would look like he's trying to help you get away before hauling you back.

Even the girls got corrupted. They were some of the last ones and he blamed himself for them. They covered hi while he ran. "Go Peter! It's more important that you get out of here safely. Who knows what they could do if they got your understanding of the manipulation of blue matter," Paige had said as she tackled Rabbit.

Carolina had been grappling with Hatchworth until he got the better of her.

Bunny had been using her mime powers to shield the two of them until Spine suddenly turned up out of nowhere. The look she had given him said more than anything. He bolted.

How long would it be before they could get back to normal. What could he even do to help them?

A swishing brown coat caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Peter Walter the Sixth?" the woman in the coat asked.

"Speaking," Peter replied behind his mask, breathing heavily at all the running.

"Call this number, they'll get this mess sorted," she handed him a piece of paper with a phone number written on it.

She walked away as he dialled it on his phone and kept running.

"How did you get this number?" the voice on the other end of the line demanded.

"Do you know how to get rid of demons?" Peter asked quickly.

"What's the problem? Who's hurt?" the voice suddenly got very serious.

"My staff. Oh god. What did I do? I was just doing some experiments with blue matter and suddenly it's black eyes everywhere," Peter started panicking.

"Calm down. Where are you? We'll come help," the voice took on a calming tone.

"Walter Manor, San Diego," Peter looked over his shoulder. He couldn't see any of them.

"We're nearby. What's your name and how will we identify you?"

"My name is Peter Walter the Sixth. I have wear a mask on my face that is made of wood with a keyhole front. It's kinda a long story how I got it but I'm easy to spot. I'm also wearing a labcoat and a fur lined jacket."

"... Okay then. We'll come and find you. Look out for a black '67 Chevy impala."

"That's a car, right?"

"Yes. Where are you headed now? Can you get somewhere safe where we can meet you?"

"Meet me at the La Jolla Playhouse. I know how to get there quickly."

"Okay. Our names are Sam and Dean Winchester, we'll look after you."

"Before I go I have a question."

"What?"

"Have you ever had to deal with getting a demon out of a robot?"

"Not to our knowledge. How does a demon even take over a robot, they don't have souls?"

"Personally I would think that it makes it easier when they don't. They get total control that way," Peter hung his head as he kept running. He had a little portal somewhere that could get him to La Jolla quickly.


End file.
